Consecuencias
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque por más bien planeadas que creas tener las cosas algo puede salir mal y las consecuencias tendrás que pagar... ¿Verdad, Parkinson?


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

¡Feliz Cumpleaños 25 Tom Felton!

**Bueno...**

**Pues la verdad no estoy del todo segura que esto entre en lo de los 5x5, pero saben que nunca descarto nada ¿verdad?**

**No sé, tengo la tele prendida y estaban pasando esta película, serie o lo que sea donde pasó algo similar -no pregunten nombre porque la verdad no lo vi bien, pero trataba (si no mal entendí) de una mujer que es doctora y que siempre ha estado enamorada del doctor que trabaja con ella, pero él esta "enamorado" de una menor de edad y bueno, desastres y desastres...**

**La idea solo vino a mi cabeza y la verdad le cambié el final, porque honestamente esta es una protesta a todas esas veces que en las pelicuas usan este "truquito" para causar lastima les funciona a la perfección. En fin, no les digo más o bueno... **

**Espero que les guste y no me maten ^^Uu**

* * *

**Consecuencias**

Lloraba sin parar, casi ahogándose en su llanto. Por sus mejillas corrían las lagrimas mezcladas con el rimel negro de sus pestañas. Mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, de igual forma que la mandíbula, pera evitar ver su triste realidad y gritar por el dolor que sentía.

Estaba más que destrozada, estaba hecha pedazos, con el corazón a carne viva. Ahí tirada en el suelo, con su hermoso vestido blanco hecho un verdadero desastre, ahí estaba ella, que hasta hace unos minutos atrás era la novia más feliz del mundo.

Aquel suponía ser el mejor día de su vida, pues se casaría con el hombre que más amaba, pero él la había humillado. Tan solo unos segundos antes de que el sacerdote dijera: "Los declaro marido y mujer, hasta que la muerte los separe, puede besar a la novia ...", justamente después de preguntar si alguien se oponía a ese matrimonio, ahí había aparecido esa mujerzuela a la que él quería. Esa maldita bruja había arruinado su boda y lo único que había hecho el estúpido Draco había sido darle un beso en la frente y decirle que la quería, pero que ya no lo buscar más.

¡Era un insulto! Una canallada del tamaño del mundo que él se hubiera atrevido a hacer eso. Su boda se había arruinado y ni siquiera estaba segura de si al final había quedado como esposos o como qué, pues se había marchado de la ceremonia, vuelta un mar de lagrimas. Se sentía tan humillada, tan vacía, tan derrotada, tan sola y tan desdichada de saber que aunque Malfoy había dicho "acepto" frente al altar, él no la quería.

—¿Por qué, Draco? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo te amo! —sollozó al no soportar más, sintiendo como algo se rompía dentro de ella.

El dolor comenzaba a volverse rabia, odiaba a esa mujerzuela, odiaba su suerte, odiaba la vida tan injusta que le estaba tocando vivir. Pero las cosas no se quedarían así, en definitiva no dejaría que él y esa mosca muerta le destrozaran la vida. Aunque por otro lado, sí quería acabar con todo de una buena vez...

Así que el pensamiento cruzó de forma fugaz por su cabeza y casi por inercia lo llevó acabo. Desde muy pequeñita había descubierto de forma curiosa que una forma de dañar a los demás era dañándose a si misma y hacerles creer que ellos eran los culpables. Por lo que no dudó ni medio segundo en tomar un frasco de perfume y romperlo contra la pared. El estruendo seguro había llamado la atención de los que estaban en el lugar; bendita la hora en la que decidieron casarse en la casa de su abuela y no en la mansión Malfoy.

Sonrió de forma torcida y tomó el pedazo de cristal más grande que quedó de la botella. Escuchó los pasos acercarse, sabía que se tenía que apurar, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, apoyó la punta del cristal sobre su muñeca e hizo un corte vertical. La sangre comenzó a brotar, espesa y roja, manchando su lindo vestido blanco. Las gotas que caían sobre la tela se volvían pequeñas rosas difusas o por lo menos los ojos azules comenzaron a ver todo borroso. Con dificultad hizo un corte diagonal en su otra muñeca, para después dejar caer el cristal al suelo y caerse ella también.

Comenzó a llorar, más por el dolor emocional que por el dolor físico. Ansiaba que él apareciera, que él la viera, que se sintiera culpable al verla ahí. Quería que Draco sintiera miedo cuando la viera muriendo y quizás en ese momento él se daría cuenta de que si la quería. Quería que se arrepintiera de lo que había hecho unas horas atrás y que le jurara que nunca la dejaría jamás, ni por esa mujerzuela ni por nadie más.

Poco a poco se comenzó a sentir cansada y su cuerpo se fue relajando, aunque antes de perder el conocimiento escuchó un grito de horror. Su último pensamiento fue una sonrisa triunfante; la habían encontrado de forma muy oportuna. Estaba muy segura de que en unos minutos despertaría en San Mungo como nueva.

—Pansy —escuchó que la llamaban, pero al abrir los ojos la escena no le gustó—. Perdoname, no quería que te pasara esto —dijo el rubio que ella conocía muy bien y que sostenía su mano entre las suyas. Ya no había rastro de las heridas en sus muñecas, pero entonces... ¿Por qué se estaba mirando a si misma sobre la cama del hospital y tan pálida? ¿Un desdoblamiento tal vez? ¿Soñando?

—Señor Malfoy —intervino una sanadora del lugar, acercándose a Draco y a su cuerpo inerte. Seguro le decía que la dejara descansar, que necesitaba descansar y así ella podría despertar de nuevo pero dentro de su cuerpo, ¿no?—. La señora Parkinson quiere hablar con usted —informó.

El aludido volteó a ver a la sanadora y, sin expresión alguna en el rostro, salió del lugar, siendo seguido por lo que sea que ella fuera ahora. Porque Pansy estaba segura de que no podía ser un fantasma, a los magos y brujas podían ver a los fantasmas, así como los de Hogwarts. Sin embargo, al salir al pasillo donde estaban sus padres llorando, algo cambió dentro de ella.

—Sobre el funeral y el entierro... —dijo su padre y ella sintió como si miles de dagas la atravesaran por todas partes. No podían estar hablando en serio.

—¿En la mansión Malfoy? —propuso el hombre que debía de ser su esposo y que se cruzó de brazos después de pasar una mano por su cabello rubio—. Al final de cuentas era mi esposa —añadió ante la mirada ingenua de los padres de la chica.

—Preferiríamos que no —alcanzó a decir su madre entre sollozos.

—Queremos que nuestra niña descanse en el mausoleo de nuestra familia —aclaró el hombre, mirando a Draco de forma severa, como reclamándole de forma no-verbal que él era el responsable de lo que acaba de ocurrir.

Draco no argumentó nada en contra y Pansy solo miraba horrorizada lo que ocurría sin entender. Así no deberían de ser las cosas, así no es como eso debía de terminar; algo estaba mal, muy mal y ¡sencillamente aquello no podía ser verdad! Se comenzó a maldecir, una y otra vez comenzó a maldecir, porque las cosas no tenían que ser así, ella debía de despertar, ella había sido encontrada a tiempo, no podía estar... ¡No! ¡No quería estar muerta! ¡No debía de estar muerta!

Lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que aquello fuera un sueño, pero al parecer no iba a despertar... No, esas eran las consecuencias que tenía que pagar.

* * *

**********¿Y qué tal? ¿Galletas? ¿Grajeas? ¿Me crucean? ¿Me matan? ¿Avadas? ¿Sectusempras? ¿Algo? **

**********Sé que fue raro y no, no disfruté matando a Pansy, que de hecho en un principio pensé que fuera a Astoria, pero no tuve corazón para matar a mi niña bonita. Por otro lado, como dije, es una protesta de que en las películas siempre usan el "suicidio" de esta manera y lo peor del caso, sin sonar cruel, es que pues les funciona... y bueno, me da coraje por la gente que si muere y bueno, es un tema que a mi gusto hay que tratar con pinzas... y no me hagan mucho caso, ya ando mal por la falta de inspiración...**

**********En fin, gracias por leerme ****************¡besos!** ^^

**********Y sigo viendo a ver que más escribo, aunque creo que ya estoy en alerta roja de ideas -miren que sacar algo retorcido de una película no es buena señal-**

* * *

**Encuesta, pregunta, ammm... ¿ayuda? Para Halloween:**

¿Se les antoja algo para Halloween? El año pasado subí algo, pero bueno, no fue la gran cosa y ahora tengo otras ideas un tanto raras, pero no se que les parezca:

—**Horror American Movie** :Hacer algo de terror con... no sé, ¿tragedia? Algo como suelen ser las películas americanas de terror, ya saben adolescentes por ahí y luego todo se va al carajo porque algo malo pasa y andan huyendo para que no los maten.

—**Transformación ****Demoníaca**: Hace tiempo en Tumblr vi un rol por un reto donde Astoria se convertía en Vampira y mordía a Draco -fue sexy leer ese Rol-, así que se me vino a la mente que a lo mejor podría hacer algo así, olvidando un poco las reglas, el canon y lo que sea, se vale ¿no? Quizás Draco Vampiro, Astoria Vampira o bien me pueden decir alguna otra criatura o algo como un animago... que sea Spooky & Sexy (que asuste y sensual)

—**Retos que terminan bien o mal o bien mal**: También pensaba, pues ya saben como somos los adolescentes -aun me incluyo, al menos hasta que no cumpla veinte- y siempre está eso retos en esas fechas de: ve al cementerio, ve a la casa embrujada, a que no haces esto porque te espantas, etc... así que algo así también podría ser.

—**Fiesta en General**: El banquete de Hogwatts tal vez, mmm o alguna fiesta clandestina o alguna fiesta de alcurnia con disfraces -y Draco y Astoria no se reconocen (?)-

No sé, ando carente de ideas y al mismo tiempo con muchas que no consolido ninguna. Por eso les agradecería si me dijeran más o menos que les gustaría leer para ese día; ya sé que a lo mejor me dirán que es mejor si actualizo los long-fic pero eso es algo de cajón y saben que lo haré gustosa, pero bueno esto es solo por celebrar la fecha o una excusas para escribir algo más. (Quizás escriba más de uno, pero solo os prometo que uno porque no sé si la Uni me da oportunidad) Así que no sean malitas y mandenme ideas :3


End file.
